A Fairytale Ending
by joyousbrokenthing
Summary: Logan finds himself trapped in a fairytale torn between a prince and a knight. - Logan/James, Logan/Kendall, & others
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Logan finds himself trapped in a fairytale torn between a prince and a knight.

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Kendall/Logan & others.

**Rating:** T for now, M for later chapters

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>First and foremost, I do not own Big Time Rush. The style of this telling is borrowed from a fic I read a few years ago that, for the life of me, I cannot find again. By that, I mean there will be lots of graphic accompaniment. The story will be posted simultaneously on my Tumblr with all the graphics if you are interested. Link is on my profile.

The concept is borrowed from _Fushigi Yūgi: Mysterious Play_ and heavily inspired by a dozen other fandoms. I'm not that creative. I'm not even all that great with making graphics or writing for that matter. I'm just bored and I have a story to tell. Hope you'll enjoy it. Comments are appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairytale Ending<strong>

**-Prologue-**

* * *

><p>"I need new friends." Logan sighed.<p>

The words were overused but, at the moment, they could not ring more true. Logan stood in the center of Gustavo Rocque's living room watching the scene unfold before him. James and Kendall wrestled for the last pudding pack as it mushed and smeared between them and onto what Logan assumed to be a white custom _Federico Benini _Persian rug. Probably woven out of the tears of orphans seeing as how Gustavo liked his rare treasures. Carlos circled around them taking turns both chasing and being chased by the demonic Peruvian hairless cat.

This is all Kendall's fault. Once again, as if it is any surprise, the ringleader volunteered to housesit the mansion coaxing them with words of encouragement and reassurance all but forgetting the disaster that struck the last time they were here.

Kendall can be pretty damn persuasive when he wants to be. Logan has never been able to say no despite his better judgment. Those green eyes always do a number on Logan. He swallowed the bitter thought and made a mental note to never listen to Kendall ever again.

They ignored Logan's warnings once they stepped into the mansion - Logan checked his watch…5 minutes ago. If he were not so mad, Logan would have been impressed.

With bitter defeat, Logan threw up his hands and backed out of the room. He was careful not to hit any one-of-a-kind sculptures on his way out. Who really needs this many fragile décor anyways? Seriously?

The disco ball hit his head as it dropped. The jarring dance music made Logan jump.

"Carlos!" He screamed.

The mansion remote flew out of his hands and Carlos shrugged, feline clawing at his back.

Logan huffed and marched upstairs. He wanted no part of this. The boys can fend for themselves this time. He remembers finding a library the last time they were here. Logan opened the double doors at the end of the hallway and closed them behind him. A room full of books is the last place his friends will want to enter. The walls were lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves. The dusty aroma of books made Logan's heart race. He skimmed the shelves.

"_Why Am I Afraid of Intimacy?_" Logan chuckled.

He moved alone the wall, "_When Friendship Is Not Enough: Taking It To The Next Level_."

His mind briefly thinks of Kendall.

Logan pulled the book from the wall. He yelped and quickly shoved the book back to its place. Two naked bodies were clearly having graphic sex on the cover. Logan tried not to throw up thinking of Gustavo reading such a book.

Most of the books aligning the wall were on music theory. The rest were classics Logan had already read. There was one hardcover that caught his eye. On the very top shelf laid an older book. Logan rolled over the library ladder. He climbed to the very top and brought the heavy book down. Logan carried it to the window reading nook and sprawled himself across the velvet cushions.

He blew the dust off the cover and nearly choked when it flew back into his face.

"_A Fairytale Ending_"

It was a rather cheesy title for such an ancient looking book. The pages were thick. Worn and discolored. There was no copyright page. Logan examined the binding. The book must have been published eons ago. He opened to the first page and started reading.

_Many years ago there lived a kingdom beneath lush green mountains at the edge of the earth. The kingdom was bordered by a vast and open sea. A large stone castle was built near the water. In it, lived the King and Queen. The land of this kingdom was vast and plentiful and its citizens fertile._

_This kingdom was the land of Rushia._

"Rushia?" Logan scoffed, part in disbelief and part in embarrassment, "Seriously? Where did Gustavo find this thing?"

"_Once upon a time, there lived a handsome little prince." The queen whispered to the baby boy in his jewel-encrusted cradle, "He grew up to rule the world."_

_Footsteps echoed through the castle halls._

"_Your Highness, we found the man you're looking for."_

_The queen turned in the darkly light room. The lightning outside cast frightening shadows through the window behind her. She had short, dark hair. Her eyes were round and piercing, orbits of hazel that could gaze deep upon your soul. Her lips were full and luscious, the drawing feature to her exquisite beauty._

"_Bring him in." She commands._

_Two guards drag in a bearded old man, his gray hair in disarray, his clothing in shambles. He is thrown to his knees before the queen. His eyes dart around in confusion. His head is lowered; he keeps his gaze to the ground._

"_So you are the prophet they speak of," she circles him slowly taking in his nervous features, "Ah, what is it they call you?"_

"_Buddha Bob, your Highness." His voice is a low growl, deep and harsh._

"Buddha Bob?" Logan nearly fell out of his seat. This had to be a coincidence, an extremely bizarre and freaky coincidence.

_The Queen stops before him, hands clasped behind her back, shoulders pressed forward, standing in her regal gown, "Tell me, Buddha Bob. What can you tell me about my son? Will he grow up to be a great King?"_

_The man falters for a moment. He slowly rises to his feet and walks towards the baby boy. His hand reaches forward and rests on the cradle for a moment._

"_The fate of the young prince has been pre-determined, your Highness," The Queen smirked. "But I am afraid he will not be King."_

_The thunder outside roared._

"_How dare you!"_

"_There is a baby girl born within this castle the same age as your son. One day she will rule the Kingdom of Rushia."_

_The Queen shook with rage._

"_Guards! Take this man to the dungeons. Make sure he will never see the light of day." She shouts. Her stone cold, frozen face quivered in anger. The Queen's chest heaved with fury. The old man grumbled as he went._

"_You cannot change fate, your Highness!"_

_Brooke Diamond, Queen of Rushia, had no idea the destiny that awaited her son._

"Brooke Diamond?" Logan shouts. He shoved the book off his lap. "Are you kidding me?"

The book began to rattle. Logan croaked with fear.

"Guys?" Logan called, "Uh…guys?"

He mentally cursed Gustavo's soundproofed walls.

The book thrashed violently and flew open on its own. A bright white light shot through the pages enveloping the room. Logan screamed, blinded by the brightness. A gust of wind made him falter.

And just like that, Logan began to fall…


	2. Chapter One

**Summary:** Logan finds himself trapped in a fairytale torn between a prince and a knight.

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Kendall/Logan & others.

**Rating:** T for now, M for later chapters

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>First and foremost, I do not own Big Time Rush. The style of this telling is borrowed from a fic I've read a few years ago that, for the life of me, I cannot find again. By that, I mean there will be lots of graphic accompaniment. The story will be posted simultaneously on my Tumblr with all the graphics if you are interested. Link is on my profile.

The concept is borrowed from _Fushigi Yūgi: Mysterious Play_ and heavily inspired by a dozen other fandoms. I'm not that creative. I'm not even all that great with making graphics or writing for that matter. I'm just bored and I have a story to tell. Hope you'll enjoy it.

I am delving right into the fantasy world with many new back stories so I hope it will not get too confusing. I think halfway through the end I will post character banners I am currently working on if that will help you keep track of who's who in this alternate universe. As always, comments are appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairytale Ending<strong>

**-Chapter One-**

* * *

><p>Water.<p>

Logan was completely surrounded and submerged in water. He frantically swam to the surface gasping for air. The sun is shining so bright Logan can't make out which shoreline is closest or how to even get there. A big wave rolls over him and his lungs feel like they're about to burst, a thousand needles poke in every direction inside his chest. The more he panics the quicker he sinks. Logan gasped for one last breath and let himself fall.

And then it all goes back.

There's warmth. He can't move but he can feel the heat. There's a crackle of a fire besides him. He's wrapped up in thick blankets, bundled up tight with nearly no room to breath. He groaned in pain hoping that when opens his eyes Kendall, James and Carlos will be there explaining the out of hand prank they've dragged him in.

Instead, nothing looks familiar. Logan disentangles from the blankets and finds himself in…an abandoned shack? The place looks like it's about to cave in on him. The few pieces of hay he was lying on inched towards the fire as he moved. Logan jolted upwards before the hay caught fire and he would have been roasted like a hog at a luau.

"Hello?" His voice echoed. "Guys? This isn't funny!"

"Kendall?" Logan trembled with fear, "James? Carlos?"

This is just another prank, he tells himself. But their prank war just happened two weeks ago. Logan swallowed the unsettling feeling that his friends have nothing to do with this.

There's a whimper…is someone here?

Outside the shack sat a figure. A female, Logan makes out, with dark brown curls and ivory skin. He knows that cry.

"Camille?" He shouts. His heart flutters with relief. "Oh thank God! Wait, why are you crying? What happened? Where are we?"

They were in a forest. That much he can tell. He'll kill his friends when he sees them. How did they even drag him here? And what the hell is Camille wearing?

He crouched down beside her.

"Do I know you?" She stopped crying for a moment. "How do you know my name?"

"What? Where are we?"

"This is the Palmwoods Forest." She answers.

Okay, there is definitely no Palmwoods Forest on the Palmwoods property or anywhere in LA for that matter. Logan also can't remember any part of LA looking this green.

"The what now?"

Camille started crying again making Logan even more of a mess, "Ah, stop crying!"

She shoved at his shoulders making him fall backwards.

"I can't, you jerk! I'm hurt." She pointed at her ankle and started to wail.

"Did you twist it?" Logan picked up her foot.

Camille nodded with a whimper.

"Alright, okay…" he twisted her ankle around before pulling quickly, "Better?"

Camille stared at him like he was an alien. An amused grin replaced her tears.

"We good?" He asked again. He waited for a reply.

She let out a sudden yelp and began to cry again.

"Ahhhhh, what? Did that not help?" Logan panicked.

"No. I need you to take me home." She sniffled.

Home. Alright. Getting back to the Palmwoods seemed like a good start.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He reluctantly asked. Jesus, how far away were they?

She hopped onto his back without a reply.

Logan groaned. His body was still sore from lying on the ground and, oh yeah, he almost drowned. The dampness of his clothes reminding him that, yeah - that happened. Logan frowned.

"Where are we going?"

She pointed in the direction of the lesser dense mass of trees and Logan began to carry her.

What seemed like an eternity later, they were still nowhere out of the forest. Logan panted. "Do you know where we're going?"

She smiled against his neck and definitely sniffed him. He's going to have to talk to her about boundaries again.

"Yup, we're almost there." She points in the other direction.

"Seriously?"

When they finally reach the edge of the forest, Logan drops her at the sight.

"Camille…where - where the hell are we?"

"Palmwoods."

"This is definitely not the Palmwoods." Logan's mouth hung open.

"This is the Palmwoods Village." She replies.

Village is a good way to describe it, yes. The tall apartment was nowhere in site. Instead the scene before him looked like something straight out of _The Lion, The Witch and the_ fucking _Wardrobe_. Narnia. He's definitely gone straight to Narnia.

"This is a film set, right?" Logan chuckled, "You guys drugged me and took me to a film set. We're in a lot at Universal? Paramount? What? Camille, this isn't funny."

"I have no idea what any of that means." Camille grabbed his hand and skipped along, dragging him with, "Come on!"

"I thought your foot was hurt!"

"Nope." She smiled. Stupid fucking method acting, Logan groaned. "I just wanted to test you. I saved you from drowning – you're welcome, by the way – but I had no idea who you were or if you were worth saving. Turns out, you're a really nice guy."

She smiled at him with the same affection he was greeted with when they had first arrived at the Palmwoods…the um, other Palmwoods.

"_And_ you're really cute." She pinched his cheek.

"Ow." Yup, Logan definitely did not miss that.

"Come!" She dragged him along. The bustling streets were lined with vendors like the ones he saw when his parents took him to the Renaissance Festival back in Minnesota. God, he hated that place. He remembered his mom had given him a nickel for the wishing well and Logan had wished he could die.

"So what's your name?"

"Huh?" Oh right, this was Camille but it…wasn't. "Um, Logan. My name is Logan."

"Logan, huh? What were you doing drinking up the ocean Logan? You weren't trying to…" She motioned one finger across her neck and stuck out her tongue. Her head rolled back dramatically, feigning death. Logan laughed. Camille, no matter the universe, always the drama queen.

"No…I wasn't trying to kill myself. I- I guess you can say I'm not from here and I…well, I dropped in on an unfortunate location."

"I can tell. You don't look like you're from here." She looked him up and down. His clothes definitely stood out.

Of course, this could very well be Camille being deep in character again. Except this 'ancient medieval citizen' role is not sexy. Not sexy at all, actually. He wants agent Mila Stark back.

Logan followed her in a daze. He heard words like "village" and "kingdom".

"Wait," Logan froze, "What Kingdom is this?"

"You're in Rushia."

He groaned. There is no way Logan is actually trapped in a book. This isn't scientifically possible. But the other explanation would have been that his friends planted the book, knocked him unconscious, dropped him into an ocean, dragged him into a forest and paid Camille and a couple hundred extras to play the part of medieval village folks. He questions the possibility for a moment. Knowing his friends, not entirely impossible.

"You okay?" Camille asked.

"Uh, yeah." For the sake of their friendship, Logan is going to assume he is indeed trapped in a book, he decides. "Wait, Brooke Diamond…is she Queen?"

Logan recalled the last part that he had read. Camille nodded. If there's a Camille here, there was probably a James in this universe too.

"I need you to take me to the castle. Please." He only hoped there'd be a Kendall here also. Kendall always knew what to do. If only those green eyes could calm him.

Camille just shrugged, "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Sulking again, my sweet prince?" Kendall approached the brunette sitting on the ledge of the castle tower.<p>

"I'm not sulking." James complained, "I don't sulk." Despite his words, James was clearly frowning. He sat overlooking the ocean hunched over, miserable as can be.

"Worried about your father?" Kendall leapt over the stone wall to sit beside him.

King Diamond had been bedridden for well over a week. No physician in the land could find a cure to wake the sleeping King. No matter how many times James had cursed the old man, Kendall could tell that James was stricken with worry.

"Or is it your title you're worried about?" Kendall pressed.

James scowled, giving Kendall a look of warning. It was clear he did not want to talk about his father. No one in the land of Rushia would dare speak to the spoiled prince this way, no one but Kendall - best friend, confidant, and noble knight.

It was widely known that Prince James had never gotten along with his father. The years of hunting and fighting lessons were of no use to James who would rather collect the finest garments in the land and hide in his room adorned with more mirrors than any human would need. James has been, and always will be, more of his mother's son than his father's.

Brooke Diamond, Queen of Rushia, has always been wildly protective of her son. There were no lengths in which she will not go to keep James happy. In turn, the closeness of James to his mother had caused many fights between the King and Queen.

Despite the animosity, James had always loved his father. James often tried to win the King's approval, only to get sidetracked by the palace harems. It was a constant struggle in the young prince's life of never feeling good enough. He battled the constant look of disappointment in his father's eyes, an overbearing reminder that he was unfit to be King. Still, James had never held any hatred towards his King.

It was the betrayal right before his collapse that brought on this newfound disdain. King Diamond had recognized his bastard son to all of Rushia. He sprung on James a brother with no prior warning. Suddenly James had a competitor for the throne he had always assumed would be his.

Jett Diamond (née Stetson) had moved into the castle. His mother was a servant 15 years the King's junior. She disappeared the day the King collapsed. Queen Diamond called foul play by his mistress but the woman was nowhere to be found. Jett was to be banished from the castle by the Queen's orders had it not been for councilman Bitters stepping in.

"No decisions shall be made until the King has woken, your Highness." He protested.

James would have been more upset at his newfound rival had Jett not been even more inept than James. It was quite a feat, Kendall told him they day Jett arrived. Kendall earned a punch to the shoulder for that one.

James and Kendall had planned an elaborate scheme to lure Jett out to the training field to embarrass the pretty boy. At the sight of a drawn sword, Jett had squealed like a girl and ran away. The sight left James, Kendall and a handful of knights both baffled and hysterical.

Jett had no interest in knight training. The pretty boy spent all his time relentlessly chasing after the King and Queen's ward. Never mind that she was already betrothed to James.

"There you guys are. The Queen has called for a meeting in the great hall."

Speak of the devil!

"Jo!" Kendall smirked straight at James when he hopped off the ledge to meet her. James rolled his eyes. Competing for Jo's affection had become a sport between them. Jo was almost as cold as his mother. James doesn't particularly enjoy the idea of having to marry her one day.

"Are you coming or not?" Jo waited on James. With a heavy sigh, he hopped off the ledge and followed them.

"James, my dear son, so nice of you to join us."

Brooke Diamond sat upon her golden throne. The entire council was present and waiting.

Jett stood in the center of the hall. Councilman Bitters closely behind him.

"I am afraid the King is no closer to waking. I want to appoint the coronation of James as your new King."

"Your Highness," Bitters immediately interjected, "You cannot do that. There are two princes now. You do not know what the King's wishes are."

The look on his mother's face sent a chill down James' spine.

"Are you saying that _you_ do, councilman Bitters?"

The hall remained silent.

"The King obviously cannot speak for himself right now." She continued, "James will be King."

An overwhelming joy filled him, however threatening his mother may be, James was grateful for her. He stuck out his tongue at Jett. Kendall nudged him as he did so. He catches Jo rolling her eyes in the corner of his.

Jett can suck it. The shiny crown will be James!

"James cannot be King." Bitters shouted.

James frowned. The joy was short lived.

"How dare you!" The Queen stood, rattled with anger.

"Guards, bring him in!" Bitters directed towards the door. An old man was dragged inside. "Perhaps you know this man, your Highness."

"The prophet, Buddha Bob, everybody." Bitters addressed the council, "Tell them what you told me, Buddha Bob."

"Uh...If-if Rushia falls into the wrong hands, the- the Kingdom will fall. There is only one person in this room destined to rule the Kingdom of Rushia." He glared straight at the Queen as he spoke.

"Yeah? And who's that?" James was annoyed at the turn of events. Who's this fool to say he can't be king? Fate be damned, the shiny crown will be his.

Buddha Bob looked around the room for a few moments, his eyes landed on Jett. James held his breath.

"Her." He says instead, pointing straight at Jo.

"What?" Her jaw dropped.

"Jo?" James, Kendall and Jett all shouted at once.

The queen smiled, pleased with herself. "Good. Jo is already betrothed to James. They will marry immediately."

"What?" They both shouted at once.

"Are there objections?" The Queen challenged.

"I object!" Jett whined, as if someone has stolen his favorite toy.

The Queen ignored him, "The King will not wake. The only solution is for you two to marry. James will be King. That's final."

She left no room for discussion. The room held their breath as she stormed out. Jo glanced quickly at Kendall before her eyes fell on James. She huffed in annoyance and turned to leave.

The council all marched out whispering amongst themselves.

"This isn't over." Councilman Bitters pointedly tells James. Jett follows him out.

Kendall and James looked at each other.

"I don't want to get married." James whined, "Jo scares me!"

"What are you going to do James?" Kendall sighed, "It's not like your dad is going to miraculously wake and put an end to this nonsense."

"Uh…I know how you can save him." Buddha Bob mumbles. His presence so quiet they had not noticed him still there.

"Yeah?"

"There's a healer who can cure all in Palmwoods Village, just past the mountains." He looked at James.

"And he can wake my dad?" James asked, skeptical.

Buddha Bob nods.

"Who is this healer you speak of?"

"His name is Hortense."

James and Kendall studied each other for a quick moment.

"You ready for an adventure?" Kendall grinned.

James smiled back at him, "When am I not?"


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary:** Logan finds himself trapped in a fairytale torn between a prince and a knight.

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Kendall/Logan & others.

**Rating:** T for now, M for later chapters

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>First and foremost, I do not own Big Time Rush. The style of this telling is borrowed from a fic I've read a few years ago that, for the life of me, I cannot find again. By that, I mean there will be lots of graphic accompaniment. The story will be posted simultaneously on my Tumblr with all the graphics if you are interested. Link is on my profile.

The concept is borrowed from _Fushigi Yūgi: Mysterious Play_ and heavily inspired by a dozen other fandoms. I'm not that creative. I'm not even all that great with making graphics or writing for that matter. I'm just bored and I have a story to tell. Hope you'll enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairytale Ending<strong>

**-Chapter Two-**

The trail through the forest was dark and damp. Kendall was parched on his white steed while James chose to bring along his carriage. Kendall kept reminding him that they were sneaking out in the dead of night.

"How else am I going to carry my clothes, Kendall?" He had asked.

Kendall could only shake his head, thankful that no one knew about their secret passage. At the break of dawn, James finally peaked his head out of the golden carriage. "Good morning."

Kendall rolled his eyes. He had been riding throughout the night, guiding James' horse and carriage along as he went. The journey was taking much longer than Kendall had hoped for. He halted the two horses to a stop and hopped off to join James near where he stood.

"I need to change. A bath if possible." James groaned, approaching the chest at the back of the carriage.

Kendall looked around them, he couldn't tell if James was still asleep or just that unaware. "We're in the middle of a forest." He said anyway.

James took in the overgrown trees that hung above them. "You don't expect me to go the entire journey without one, do you?"

Kendall was at a lost for words. It hadn't even been half a day. The chest unexpectedly flew open causing James to scream and Kendall to draw his sword.

"Oh hey guys!"

"Carlos?" James tried to catch his breath.

"What are you doing?" Kendall screamed.

"I saw you guys sneak out last night," Carlos shrugged, "I wanted to come with."

He sat upright in the chest. Some of James' belonging spilled out around him.

"Carlos! Why didn't you just ask?" James panted with his arms thrown up. He was completely perplexed by Carlos.

Kendall could only shake his head. There was no point in asking. There's neither rhyme nor reason in anything that Carlos does.

"Oh, I don't know. I saw you guys sneaking out last night but you were busy and so I climbed in the trunk looking for food because I was hungry but then I guess I feel asleep." He looked around them and continued without missing a beat, "Hey, where are we going?"

Kendall tried to suppress a laugh; he eyed James who looked less than pleased with the explanation.

"_We_," James pointed to Kendall and himself, "are going to Palmwoods Village to find a healer named Hortense. _You_ are going back to the palace."

"Oh come on, guys." Carlos climbed out of the chest and the carriage nearly tipped over. "You never let me come with you!"

"That's because you don't know how to defend yourself! Remember that time we took you hunting?" James wasn't having it. He raised an eyebrow and dared Carlos to argue with him.

"But that wasn't my fault!" He looked at Kendall pleading for backup.

"Carlos, you shot yourself with an arrow. How that's possible? I don't even know." Kendall shrugged as way of apology when Carlos scowled at the betrayal.

Carlos was many things but skilled in self-defense he was not. As a court jester, James and Kendall took an instant liking to Carlos and the never-ending entertainment he provided. His jester role has since been reduced to just being James' best friend. The prince took Carlos everywhere with him. Along with Kendall the three have been inseparable since childhood. But although James and Kendall have been trained in knightly duties, Carlos on the other hand could not stop finding ways to hurt himself.

He tugged on the prince's arm, knowing full well there was little James could say no to when it came to Carlos. "You don't want me to travel all the way back by myself do you? What if I run into bandits?"

Carlos shook in genuine fear. James sighed, already caving in. "Alright. You can come with."

"Yes!" Carlos beamed for a quick moment before rubbing at his stomach. "But is there anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"What about what we packed?" Kendall moved towards the trunk.

"Uh, sorry?"

"Carlos!" Kendall and James shouted at once.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Logan bent down to follow Camille under overgrown trees and branches. She kept a firm grip on his hand making the maneuver through the forest even harder as Logan struggled to keep his balance.<p>

"Of course I do. Don't you trust me?" She stopped and physically pouted, arms folded across her chest. Logan wondered if she remembered how she conned him for a piggyback ride just yesterday.

"Of course I do." He said instead. "I just really need to find my friends. The sooner the better."

"Who are your friends? I thought you weren't from here."

"I'm not. I'm from a place where there's someone there just like you." He explained.

"Just like me? Is that how you know my name?"

"Yeah. And I'm hoping if you're here than my friends will be here too. They might be able to find a way back. I have a friend, Kendall. He usually knows how to solve everything."

Logan sighed. He missed Kendall in every way. Kendall has always felt like home. Kendall with his green eyes and blonde hair that always shone, like a beacon of light to guide Logan's way. Logan couldn't explain how he got here. But he knows everything will feel better if he could see those green eyes again. He desperately needed that sense of security, the reassurance that everything will be all right. Only Kendall could ever provide him such things.

"Kendall Knight?" Camille dropped her arms and stared at Logan.

"Yes! You know him?" Logan's chest filled with hope.

"He's a knight in the court of Rushia. He's extremely close to Prince-"

"James?"

"Yeah…is he your friend too?"

"Well, I don't know if they will know me." Logan frowned, "Because you don't. But it's worth a try, right?"

Camille smiled and pulled him along once more, "Of course."

"So how did you end up here?" She asked.

Logan searched for a reply that wouldn't sound too crazy. He couldn't find one.

"Well, I was reading a book when I, um, I got sucked in…" He waited for a response. He got none. "You don't seem too weirded out. You don't think I am making this up? I can't really explain it, Camille."

"There are a lot of things in the world we can't explain, Logan. Why wouldn't I believe you?" She shrugged. "So when you say you have a friend just like me back home, do you mean we're…"

"Identical. Yeah."

Logan could make out the sound of rushing water nearby. Past the branches of the Banyan trees, they come to a waterfall that gushed into a sizeable pool. A tall cliff circled the water on one end as Camille led Logan onto the large rocks at the other.

"It's beautiful." He breathed.

"Your friend back home, Camille, she's just a friend?" Camille pressed on, a hint of a smirk forming on her lips.

Logan struggled to explain. Camille clearly had an idea of her own and the changing look on her face concerned Logan.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, well no. I mean, yeah. But not always, what I mean is-"

"God, you're cute." She cut him off. And just like that she launched herself at Logan, her lips on his, hands pulling at his polo to keep him from falling backwards and into the clear blue water. Logan could only grumble against her lips. He tried hard to pull away but feared for his own safety.

Suddenly, as quick as she came, Camille pulled away. She wiped at her lips with the back of her hands. Disgust flashed against her face.

"You don't like me…" She accused, voice barely above a whisper. "I saw...I saw… You don't like girls at all!"

Her hand moved against his face causing a burning sting. Logan stumbled backwards and made a splash as he fell in. The water was much deeper than Logan had thought. The loud pounding of the waterfall in the distance made him panic.

"Camille!" He screamed. He could barely make out her figure where he fell. The harder he struggled the harder it was to reach the surface. Logan swallowed a mouthful of the water and began to sink.

"What the hell?" Kendall jumped off his horse and ran towards the water.

"Hey, look, bath time!" James smiled. He trudged after Kendall to the pool.

"Is he drowning?" Kendall addressed Camille. He didn't wait for an answer. Instead he shrugged off his shirt and kicked off his boots, diving immediately in.

"Oh, pretty girl." James smiled as he approached Camille, "Wait, what's Kendall doing?"

Kendall grabbed onto Logan's arm as the shorter boy sank lower. With a strong tug, he pulled Logan to him, hooking his arms onto Logan from behind as he pulled Logan to the surface.

"Where'd he come from?" Carlos asked.

Kendall dumped Logan onto the rock. He slapped the pale boy a few times gently. "Hey, hey. Wake up."

"Is he dead?" Carlos wailed. Camille pushed past him to Logan's side.

"I didn't mean to. Logan, I'm so sorry." She cried. "It was an accident."

Kendall gave her a questioning glance before he parted Logan's lips with his hands, falling forward to put his lips on colder, paler ones and he blew. Quick, hard breaths. He sat up and pushed down on Logan's chest before repeating the action twice more.

"Whoa." Carlos whispered.

Logan woke with a cough; his eyes immediately caught the familiar green ones staring down at him. He jolted forward coughing up water. Kendall patted his back until the coughing subsided.

"Kendall?" He managed; his hands clung to Kendall's bare arms.

"What?" Kendall looked from Logan to Camille who hasn't stopped uttering apologies where she sat.

"So it looks like he's fine." James shrugged, crouching down next to Camille, "So pretty girl, what's your name?"

Logan gave James a once over, barely containing his anger. James was his best friend. At least in another world, he was. This apathy in Logan's well being didn't sit well with Logan. He looked up at Carlos and left out a sigh of relief. At least they were all here.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Kendall slightly recoiled. He didn't move far enough away and Logan's hands held him in place. Logan buried his head in Kendall's chest and hugged him tight. The dampness of Logan's polo rubbed against Kendall's bare chest, more muscular than Logan remembered and he let his hands trail faintly. Kendall kissed him. Kendall finally kissed him. Alright, it was more to save his life but for the first time Logan didn't mind being trapped wherever he was.

"Whoa." James joined Carlos. "What's he doing? What's going on?"

Kendall looked from his friends to Camille, eyebrows raised, unsure of what to do. Logan shook against him. He gently rubbed the smaller boy's back. "There, there?"

"Thanks for saving me." Logan whispered.

"Of course."

"Logan, I'm so sorry." Camille offered again. Logan ignored her.

"How do you know my name?" Kendall pried again, Logan still in his arms.

Logan frowned. These were his friends but no one knew him. The thought was extremely daunting and increasingly annoying.

Logan didn't want to explain it. He couldn't. He didn't want to scare them away just yet.

"He's not from- " Camille began to speak for him.

"Everyone knows you, right? You're Kendall Knight. You're a knight in the court of Rushia." He looked to James, "And you're Prince James." and then to Carlos, "Carlos…" He studied the headgear, "Jester?" A chuckle escaped his lips. That made sense.

"Everyone knows us, Kendall." Came James' smug reply. He grinned at Camille, "Hi, I'm a prince."

There was a long pause as if he expected her to bow or curtsy. Logan wasn't sure.

"Right." Kendall's eyes were glued to Logan's, doubt evident. Logan's face burnt up under Kendall's scrutinizing gaze.

James sauntered to Camille. "Well, I say we camp here tonight. It's getting dark."

"And I'm getting hungry." Carlos added.

"You are more than welcome to join us. The forest is a dangerous place for such a pretty girl like you."

Kendall stood up and dragged Carlos and James along with him. "Alright you two, setting up camp. Now."

Kendall turned back to look at Logan, "You are, you know. Welcome to join us. James has extra clothes you can change into until yours dry."

Logan smiled back at him and ignored the scowl on James' face.

"What is he wearing?" He heard James say. He looked down at his polo and jeans. He definitely stood out.

"Sorry again." Camille repeated as they were left alone. "Sometimes I slap people. Bad habit."

"What you said…" Logan couldn't make sense of her reaction to their kiss.

"About how you don't like me?"

"About how I don't like girls. Camille, how do you know?"

"Logan, I'm a seer."

He blinked, "A what, now?"

"A seer. I see things. When I kissed you. I saw visions."

"You see things? Like…the future?" This book, world, thing was getting weirder by the second.

"Yeah, sort of." She bit her lips

Logan looked after the spot where Kendall disappeared. Despite the dilemma at hand, his mind drifted to Kendall. He wanted to ask her what she saw. Logan thought better of it.

"Camille, do I get home?" His heart stilled in his chest, fearful of the answer.

"Logan," she breathed, "you have no idea what's in store for you."

He didn't like that answer one bit.

She bit her lips, struggling to find the words, unsure if whether or not she should say anything at all. "Your fate is to serve James. Those guys need you here."

"What? What does that mean?"

Camille only shook her head. "You'll see."


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary:** Logan finds himself trapped in a fairytale torn between a prince and a knight.

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Kendall/Logan & others.

**Rating:** T for now, M for later chapters

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>First and foremost, I do not own Big Time Rush. The style of this telling is borrowed from a fic I've read a few years ago that, for the life of me, I cannot find again. By that, I mean there will be lots of graphic accompaniment. The story will be posted simultaneously on my Tumblr with all the graphics if you are interested. Link is on my profile.

The concept is borrowed from _Fushigi Yūgi: Mysterious Play_ and heavily inspired by a dozen other fandoms. I'm not that creative. I'm not even all that great with making graphics or writing for that matter. I'm just bored and I have a story to tell.

I had trouble continuing this when everything just felt so crack!tastic. Then I remembered _Logan is trapped in a book_. How can it _not_ be crack? Regardless, I hope I'm pulling this off and I hope you're still following. Dak makes an appearance that I hope is not too confusing. He'll show up again. I guess I'm including just about everyone. No promises on any endgame couples but I do have a few in mind. Feedback would help wonders.

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairytale Ending<strong>

**-Chapter Three-**

Logan pulled at the white tunic drowning his body. The material itched. It was shapeless and heavy on him. James' pants were far too long and Logan had to pull at its' legs to keep himself from tripping over. With a defeated sigh, Logan made his way back to the group and the carriage.

"You're getting my pants dirty." James frowned at the dirt-covered hem. Camille grabbed at Logan's wet clothes to set them up to dry on the low hanging branches.

"Sorry." He mumbled in reply. Kendall's hand wrapped itself around his shoulder with a reassuring squeeze, offering an eye roll as if to tell Logan to ignore James. Logan was overwhelmed by the heady scent of Kendall on him. Kendall's lips curved into his trademark smirk. Logan blushed red at the reminder that those lips were pressed against his. The thought of Kendall saving his life without an idea of who he was made his chest explode with admiration. He watched as Kendall strode back to where Carlos knelt, trying to ignite a fire.

The rays peaking through the dense forest landed perfectly on Kendall's frame. His blonde hair glistened in the setting sun – almost glowing. James glanced back and forth between Kendall and Logan's fixated gaze. Logan was staring with what could not possibly be yearning, could it? Kendall was too concentrated on igniting the fire at hand to even notice. James didn't trust the newfound stranger. He withdrew his sword and its' sharp end landed inches from Logan's face. Logan jumped and stumbled backwards, eyes wide with fear.

"You." James motioned the sword up and down, "Let's gather more firewood. I'd rather not freeze tonight."

Logan nodded and headed back into the trees, pausing when he noticed James had not followed. He looked to Kendall for assistance. He couldn't possible carry all the firewood himself. Kendall looked from him to James and with an exasperated sigh added, "James. Go help him."

James scowls as he trudges past Logan. Logan smiled at the thought. Even if he was a prince, James still took orders from Kendall. Some things never change.

"So who are you really?" James asked. Redrawn sword rushed back the fear in Logan. "And why do you keep looking at Kendall like that? What is it that you want?"

Logan gulped as the sword inched closer and closer to him. He felt the hard bark press against his back. James had backed him into a tree in the middle of a forest in the middle of some fantasy book. He wondered for a quick moment if this was anything like Inception. Would he wake up if he died? The sword surged forward and Logan didn't want to test that theory.

"Wait! Wait! I'll tell you. My name is Logan. I uh…." Logan didn't even know where to begin. He closed his eyes and braced for pain.

"You like Kendall." James accused. Logan peaked under lidded eyes at James smug smile. "You like Kendall. That's pretty hilarious."

"Hey!" Logan felt defensive.

"Oh, wait until he hears about this."

"You can't tell him!"

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because." Logan reasoned like a child. He figured when the day came that James found out his secret James would value their friendship enough to keep quiet. Prince James, however, was a mystery to Logan.

James pressed his lips together and hesitated for a moment. "So you and the girl aren't together?"

"No."

"How about this? I'll keep your secret if you help me get with her." James offered.

Logan didn't like the idea of James and Camille together given his history with the two. But James' ultimatum didn't leave him much of a choice.

"Fine." Logan groaned. He shoved James out of his way and went to gather more firewood, mumbling under his breath, "Selfish as always."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>When they got back to the fire, Kendall and Carlos had already roasted the lamb. Logan tried to swallow down the tasteless meat as he dodged every question thrown his way. It was better to lie than to scare away these strangers with answers he himself cannot explain. 'I'm trapped in a book' he repeated to himself. It sounded crazy no matter how many times he said it.<p>

Kendall, Carlos and James discussed amongst themselves about the rest of their travels. Camille, for her part, sat quietly to herself. Logan had so many questions he wanted to ask her. Most of all, he wanted to know what she meant when she said he was needed here. He moved from his log to sit down next to her.

"Hey," He whispered, hoping to not draw attention to himself. When he looked up James was smirking at him knowingly. Of course James would think Logan was helping him land Camille. Camille continued staring at the ground. Logan pressed on. "What did you mean earlier?"

"Logan," she sighed, "I know how you can get back to where you came from."

For the first time Logan felt hope blooming in his chest. "What? How?"

"Rumor has it there's a fountain hidden in the forest of the palace that grants all wishes. Not many people know exactly where this fountain is located. But…if you help James, I think he may be able to help you."

"What do you mean help James? What could he possibly need help with?" Suddenly James' request came to mind, "He really wants you, you know?"

Camille shook her head. She looked from Logan to James and sighed. "He doesn't know what he wants."

"So here's the plan," Kendall interrupted, "We are heading to Palmwoods Village tomorrow morning. You can either come with us or we can go our separate ways. Although, seeing as how you are unarmed and probably don't know how to fight." He pointedly looked at Logan. "I think you should just come with us."

"The pretty lady must be protected." James added, grinning at Camille, "The forest is filled with bandits and bad guys who will not hesitate to violate you."

"We'll go with you." Camille agreed. Logan nodded beside her.

Kendall worked to set up the two tents. Logan watched as his muscles strained, a line of sweat glittered his forehead in the flickering fire.

"No." Camille gasped in a whisper. "Stop staring at him like that!"

Logan groaned. Was he really that obvious? First James and now Camille. Had he always been this obvious? Even at home?

"You cannot like Kendall!" She screeched.

"Why not?" Logan frowned. Did Camille have feelings for Kendall here? He couldn't necessarily blame her. Although liking another one of his friend, no matter the universe, felt like another betrayal from the only person who's ever made him feel wanted.

"You just can't like Kendall, okay? It's just wrong."

"You already know I like other guys. What's so wrong with liking Kendall?" Logan asked defensively. He couldn't understand her logic. And besides, anyone telling him that he can't like Kendall dug at an already pent up insecurity Logan's harbored for years. He was still trying to convince himself that liking Kendall is ok.

"Logan, you don't understand."

"No. What's there not to like? He's always been there for me. At least in my world he has. He's smart - much smarter than me when it counts. He's heroic. He just saved me!" Logan whisper shouted. He looked at Kendall out of panic. The blonde knight was still hard at work, oblivious to the conversation about him.

"So you like heroes?" Camille looked from him to James again. Logan wondered if she was trying to find those same qualities in James. Perhaps she was already into James and not Kendall. Relief washed over him. Suddenly Camille was smiling mischievously. The same smile that meant she had a plan. Logan didn't like that one bit.

"Kendall," She started. Logan wanted to run away from whatever Camille was scheming. The blonde looked up, curious, waiting for her to continue. "That was awfully heroic of you to just jump in and rescue Logan like that. I love a man who is brave." She swooned.

"Hey, I was ready to jump in too!" James interjected. Kendall rolled his eyes beside him and Carlos snickered in disbelief.

"But you didn't, did you?" Camille brushed him off. She smiled back at Kendall, confusing Logan all the same, "I guess I have a thing for heroes."

"I can be a hero!" James boasted, displeasure apparent.

"I guess I have yet to see." Camille shrugged, nonchalantly, and turned back to Logan.

"Your clothes should be dry by now. Why don't you change back into them?" She asked sweetly. Logan hesitantly obeyed. Better to get out of James' clothes before the other boy killed him.

"Oh good, you're changing back into your own clothes. Wash mine while you're at it." James crept behind him as Logan grabbed at his clothes, "Oh by the way, I saw you and the pretty girl talking. Is she in love with me yet?"

"Your highness, it may be hard to believe but not every conversation is about you."

"Hey!" James roared, grabbing Logan by the collar of his oversized tunic and dragging him in close, "Remember our little deal? You don't want me to go tell Kendall, do you?"

Logan shoved James off of him, "Fine. I'll help you with Camille. She has a name, you know?"

Kendall raced over from the tent, attempting to intervene and push the two apart "Is everything alright here?"

James smiled wickedly at Logan, "Fine. Just fine, right Logan?"

Logan huffed and walked away, Kendall following close behind him. He felt a hand on his arm, turning him around, "Logan, ignore James okay? He can be of a pompous narcissist if he doesn't know you. If you're his friend, though, I promise he's a good guy."

Logan frowned. That was the problem. James, his friend James, didn't know him. The James he knew would never hold a secret like this over his head. Be it for personal gain or not, James Diamond had his limits. Prince James, on the other hand, is a selfish asshole, Logan decided.

"Whatever." Logan spat, the heat of Kendall's hand on his arm brought on more confusion than Logan was willing to deal with at the moment.

Kendall shoved a lantern in his hand, "Take this with you. Don't go too far."

* * *

><p>"So they say you're the best." The Queen ran her fingers along the younger man's sharp jawline. She leaned in close, lips brushing past his ear, "I don't want any mistakes."<p>

"None." He replied, hands firmly held up his bow between them. "Dak Zevon, at your service, your highness."

* * *

><p>"James!" Camille shouted, short of breath, clasping the prince's arms tightly with both hands. Her dress was slightly torn, hanging off her shoulders. "There were bandits in the forest! I went to help Logan wash your clothes and they attacked us!" She cried.<p>

"What? Are you okay?" He looked behind her, "Where's Logan?"

"They've got him! I ran as fast as I could. Please, I need your help." She cried.

James glanced back at the tent, "I'll get Kendall."

"No!" Camille exclaimed hastily, "There's no time. Only you can save him!" She looked up at James with bright doe eyes, hands trailing up and down his muscular arms, biting on her lower lip. With a satisfied grin, James sprinted off without a look back.

Left alone, Camille broke out a self-satisfied little smile and skipped back to the tent.

Logan grumbled as he stripped out of James' clothes, tossing them onto a large rock near the water to wash. His own clothes still felt slightly moist between his fingers. He reluctantly began to slip his jeans back on just as a gust of wind blew out the lantern. The darkness made him falter, tripping on his own pant legs, hopping around on one foot until completely losing balance.

"Oh fuck." With an eerily familiar splash, Logan found himself once again submerged in water. Logan was far enough away from the waterfall to not panic this time, emerging from the depth and gasping for breath.

When James found the pond and the telltale rush of the waterfall, he could barely make out what was happening in the darkness. He could hear the sound of someone splashing about and a figure or two struggling in the water. Before he could assess the situation rationally, James stripped of his clothing and dove in headfirst.

Logan yelped when he heard the sound of a splash and felt the ruptured waves surround him. He jumped when he felt a hand pull him back down into the water and someone deliberately pushing his head down. Logan kicked at his attacker. _Whoa_, naked attacker? His knee definitely came into contact with the obvious space between the legs of a man and the attacker released his hold. Logan gasped for air when he resurfaced.

"Fuck! Let go of Logan!" was the first thing he heard, the voice belonging to none other than James. Rough hands pulled at him from behind, James' manly appendage pressed hard into his lower back.

Logan was beside himself with anger, "You idiot! I _am_ Logan." He kicked until he was out of James' grasp.

From the moonlight reflecting in the wavering water, Logan can make out James' features, his brown hair sticking down on his face and covering his eyes. He punched at James for good measure.

"Ow! What the fuck!" The taller boy shouted, splashing water back at Logan, thrashing about.

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan screeched and added, "Naked?"

"I'm trying to rescue you!" James tried to explain, baffled, pushing his bangs aside and looking around as if to search for others.

"From what?" Logan demanded, waiting for a perfectly good explanation why James practically molested him. Logan inched away from James and blushed wildly, remembering that he, too, was naked.

"Camille said…Camille said…" James glared when realization dawned on him that he'd been played. He should have known better than to trust any girl with a pretty face. The pretty girl was becoming more trouble than she was worth.

Logan swam to the edge of the pond. James pulled himself up, a few feet from where Logan stayed, unashamed in his nakedness. He folded his arms across his chest and looked down at Logan who remained too embarrassed to climb out. Logan blushed at the sight, turning his head not to stare.

"Look, I was just trying to rescue you, okay? I thought you were being attacked. I guess I've been led astray." James pouted defensively.

"But why are you naked?" Logan asked again, truly confused.

"I didn't want to get my clothes wet! My only other good outfit is dirtied, thanks to you." James scowled. He turned around to grab at his clothes and only then did Logan pull himself out of the water. He threw his clothes back on in a hurry before James turned around.

"I can be a hero too, you know." James reprimanded bitterly.

Logan ignored him. Of course he'd fallen victim in another battle between Kendall and James to outdo one another. How many times had he barely managed to escape unscathed throughout the years?

"Great, now my clothes are damp." James added disdainfully before relighting the lantern.

"I didn't ask for you to strip naked and attack me, you know." Logan seethed, losing patience with everything that's been happening and his inability to stay dry.

"Oh, now you're just being ungrateful." James shoved at Logan's shoulder, "What makes you think you can talk to me the way you do? Do you know who I am?"

Logan pushed him right back, adding succinctly, "You're James Diamond. And I hate you."

Instead of anger, James eyes widen in shock at something behind him. "Logan, watch out!"

Logan felt James' hands on him, roughly pushing him aside until he landed painfully on the rocks beneath. He heard a sharp blow above him and James gasping out in pain. Logan looked up at James in horror, the young prince clutched onto his shoulder where an arrow lodged itself. Logan can make out the silhouette of an archer before the man disappeared from view.

James looked at his bloodied hand in surprise, his eyes fluttering shut before collapsing on Logan.

"James?" Logan shook the taller boy in his arms, vision blurred by tears and voice shaky, "James? No, no, no, no. James!"

"Kendall!" He screamed. "Anyone! Help!"


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary:** Logan finds himself trapped in a fairytale torn between a prince and a knight.

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Kendall/Logan & others.

**Rating:** T for now, M for later chapters

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>First and foremost, I do not own Big Time Rush. The style of this telling is borrowed from a fic I've read a few years ago that, for the life of me, I cannot find again. By that, I mean there will be lots of graphic accompaniment. The story will be posted simultaneously on my Tumblr with all the graphics if you are interested. Link is on my profile.

The concept is borrowed from _Fushigi Yūgi: Mysterious Play_ and heavily inspired by a dozen other fandoms. I'm not that creative. I'm not even all that great with making graphics or writing for that matter. I'm just bored and I have a story to tell.

Here's a secret. I judge the interest of a story by the number of reviews it receives. The last chapter received far less reviews than the first few which left me in a state of hopelessness about the interest in this story altogether. This is my way of explaining my irrational line of thinking without blatantly begging for love in the form of your feedback.

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairytale Ending<strong>

**-Chapter Four-**

There was blood. So much blood. Logan didn't know what to do as James laid bare across his arms.

"James, James stay with me." Logan gently shook him. He ripped at the place where James' shirt stained red, gritting his teeth as he pulled the arrow out. James hissed out in pain, groaning beneath Logan's trembling hands.

The trees ruffled in the distance and Kendall appeared with Camille and Carlos close behind.

"Logan?" His eyes settled on James, "What happened?"

"I-I-I don't know. There was someone. That way." Logan pointed. Kendall glanced back at James, brows furrowing, torn between James' state of injury and chasing after the culprit. "Go! I'll take care of him."

Kendall nodded in appreciation before sprinting into the forest.

"James?" Carlos knelt down beside him, whimpering at the sight.

"Logan, what happened?" Camille gasped, eyes wide with fear.

James' eyes fluttered shut with each pained groan, slipping in and out of consciousness. Logan held him tight, hoisting him up with one hand as the other applied firm pressure to the bleeding.

"I-I-I don't – I don't know. He shoved me away and then…." Logan trembled with each word, barely breathing. He snapped his head towards Carlos, and then demanded in a rush, instinctive nature taking over. "Help me take carry him back to the tent."

* * *

><p>It was hard to see clearly through the darkness. The moon illuminated through tiny glimmers of shade. Kendall stopped in his track, listening for the telltale sign of another person. He closed his eyes, hands tightening around the sword at hand, focused on every small movement, every crackling of crushed leaves. He swung his sword with all his aim. It lodged against the tree stopping the dark figure in his path.<p>

"Kendall. Impeccable aim, as always."

"Why did you do it? Who's orders are you taking, huh?" Kendall's voice rose with every word, anger bubbling over.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Dak sighed.

"Bullshit. We both know you're the greatest assassin in the kingdom. You never miss your mark."

"Kendall. James wasn't my target. The Prince, he-" Dak trailed, shaking his head in bewilderment. "I wasn't expecting that."

Realization dawned on Kendall, "Logan? Who wants Logan dead?"

Dak hesitated for a brief moment, friendship and duty weighing on his mind. "I can't say."

"Why?"

"You know the rules, Kendall." Dak pulled at Kendall's sword, throwing it back to the hands of the knight, turning to leave.

"This isn't over. I'll kill you if anything happens to James." Kendall spat, fully meaning every word.

Dak glanced over his shoulders, "I know."

* * *

><p>James slipped into a feverish slumber. Logan sat by his side, eyes burning through his makeshift bandage as the blood seeped through. He'd sent Carlos and Camille to collect more water. James' hand flew out to grab at Logan's, murmuring incoherently as he shook.<p>

Logan crouched over him; brushing away James' wetted bangs as he squeezed back tightly against James' hand. "Please be okay."

The tent flap flew open, Logan turned around to be greeted with the edge of Kendall's sword inches from his neck.

"Who are you?" Kendall's eyes narrowed. He stalked towards James and Logan moved under the sharp threat of the blade. "Why are you wanted dead?"

"Kendall…I don't- I don't know." Logan pleaded. "I wish I could explain-"

"Well, start."

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Camille shrieked, jumping forwards in front of Logan. Her hands flew to both sides, impulsively shielding Logan with her frail body. Kendall stood his ground, eyes still burning through Logan.

"Kendall, what's going on?" Carlos followed in, voice cracking in confusion.

"Logan here is not who he says he is. Tell me, what is your motive? If anything happens to James, I swear-"

Carlos shook his head wildly. "No. Kendall, you should have seen him. He _saved_ James. He wouldn't leave his side! Logan was hysterical. I had to calm him, Kendall. _Me_."

"You don't know what you're doing. Kendall, just calm down." Camille added.

Kendall studied Carlos, mulling over his words with hesitance. In the corner, James screamed in pain. Logan flew to his side, Kendall's sword following his every movement.

"Hey, you're okay." Kendall's anger and suspicion became the least of his worries as he worked frantically to calm James. "Camille, water." Logan demanded.

Carlos dragged Kendall out of the tent, "Kendall, what's going on?"

"It was Dak. He is the one who shot James. Only that arrow was meant for Logan."

"Logan? But why? Who would want Logan dead? How did James get hurt instead? Dak never misses his target!" Carlos recalled the assassin's record.

"I have no idea. Logan is not to be trusted."

Camille joined them then, carrying out blood soaked bandages Logan must have just changed. "Kendall, you have to trust Logan. He's a good person."

"Why should I trust _you_? You two are clearly together."

"Actually, I've just met him. I barely know him myself, but has he done anything to not be trusted?"

"She's right, Kendall." Carlos added. "You held a sword to his neck and he didn't hesitate to run to James' side. He seems like a good guy to me."

Camille smiled at Carlos in appreciation. He flushed red under her warm gaze. Kendall contemplated their words. "Tomorrow morning, we continue on to Palmwoods Village without you or Logan."

"Kendall, you don't understand-"

"Someone wants him dead, Camille. Well intentioned or not, I will not let him jeopardize the prince's safety like that again."

"I bet the person who wants him dead is doing it _because_ of James."

"I don't understand."

"Kendall, I'm a seer. I see things. James, he needs Logan's help. He's fated to help James. They're…" She struggled for the words. "Intertwined, if you will. Whoever wants Logan dead must want to see James fail at whatever it is he is trying to do. Can you think of anyone with a personal vendetta against the prince?"

Kendall thought of a few, namely Jett and Bitters.

"I don't care. There's something Logan isn't telling us. You are not coming with."

Camille was about to protest when Logan joined them. "You want answers? Here they are. I am not from here. I have friends, just like you. Exactly like you, actually. The same names, everything. I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember is reading a book, about this place, and feeling like I was falling. Camille saved me from drowning when I woke. I asked her to take me to the palace when we ran into you. Kendall, where I'm from, you're my best friend. Carlos too. James, he's...I've known him forever. I know it's not the same but I can't, I can't let anything happen to him. Please, I just want to get home. Trust me or not, I wouldn't lie to you. I just want to get home, Kendall."

Logan sighed heavily, exasperated. The sinking feeling of the truth weighed in on him as he finally admitted the circumstances out loud. It took awhile before Kendall understood what Logan was saying. It took even longer to fully believe that Logan could be of a different world. Kendall shot off question after question. Carlos added his own. Logan answered each one. The sun began to rise when Kendall started to believe him.

"I just want to get home, Kendall. That's all I want."

Carlos shot up with a jolt, "There's a magic fountain in the palace forest! That will probably help him, right Kendall?

Camille raised her eyebrows as if to tell Logan 'I told you so'.

"We'll help you get home. Figure out who wants you dead. But first we still need to reach Palmwoods Village. As long as you tend to James' wounds, you can come with." Kendall finally says.

"Oh, right! We still need to find our guy!" Carlos added brightly.

"Who?" Camille asked.

"A healer named Hortense."

Logan blinked furiously, taken back. "Hortense?"

Kendall nodded.

"_I'm_ Hortense."


End file.
